


The Lemon Mess

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [7]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec and Izzy give Max a lemon.





	The Lemon Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or short stories or the characters.

“Do you have the camera ready?” Alec asked Izzy. 

“Yes, are you sure about this?” 

Alec wanted to give little Max a lemon. “Yes,” he answered, “This is the next food he’s going to try.” 

“What else has he tried?” Isabelle had gotten more interested in how babies worked ever since Max. Before she didn’t really care. 

“Chocolate chip, applesauce, and he sucked on a pickle.” Alec informs him. 

“Aw, that’s cute.” 

“Yeah, he’s going fast. Okay, now let’s try the lemon.” Alec tells her trying to get her back on track.

“Right.” 

Izzy put the camera on the father and son. Alec held up the lemon slice to Max’s little blue mouth. Max  stared confusingly at the new food before deciding to try it. He bite hard down on the lemon slice. His face instantly soured and his little hand pushed away the terrible fruit. 

Alec and Izzy started laughing. Max stared at them in disbelief that they were laughing at him in this time of distress. 

“Sorry, Maxie.” Alec tells him still laughing. He kisses his curly blue head. “Next time I’ll give you  a nice treat to try.” 

“Wait, is Magnus going to be okay with this?” Izzy finally asks. 

Alec’s eyes widened, “Isabelle, delete that video now! Max, no tell Papa.” 

Of course Izzy forgot to delete it and Magnus found it.


End file.
